Because I can
by Randomness Fairy
Summary: Toshiro embarrasses himself in front of the person he hates most and know he won't leave him alone. I'm not sure about the rating but there is some swearing, so T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Because I Can

I'm not very sure about some of my grammar so sorry if it's a bit weird to read, I also got a bit comma happy, so lots of commas. Yeah! commas. Anyway (random comma love over) I'm not really sure if this can be called romance but I didn't know what else to put it under.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters

**Toshiro speaking**

_Ichimaru speaking _

* * *

Because I Can

A full moon hung in the pitch black sky devoid of stars, a few lonely clouds scudded across the surface of the brightly glowing orb and underneath the watchful gaze of the moon a single Shinigami dashed across the rooftops of Seireitei. As he leapt from one roof to another his silhouette would be briefly shown against the luminescent backdrop of the moon. The Shinigami's name was Hitsugaya Toshiro and where he was rushing off to, well not even he was sure of that, but he did know that at that moment he looked quite impressive. The glow from the moon caught his snow white hair and made it shine brighter than ever, a beacon in the darkness. His white haori streamed out behind him and fluttered in his wake. Yes he definitely looked most impressive, then, suddenly, where his foot should have met roof it felt only air and he just had time for the thought "Oh shit!" to pass through his head before he was falling. Toshiro hit the ground hard with aloud thump and even though he was quite dazed and confused he was sure he heard the sound of someone sniggering quietly. He looked up and around, rubbing the back oh his head as he did so, that fall had really hurt. Toshiro groaned inwardly as the mysterious person was revealed, of all the people who could have seen this mortifying incident it just had to be this man.

"_How's it goin' Shiro-chan, tha' was quite a tumble ya took there. Ya sho yer okay?"_

Oh how Toshiro loathed that ever present smirk and those hidden eyes, how could the man even see with his eyes closed like that. A vein bulged visibly on the little captain's head,

"**It's Hitsugaya-taichou!"**, he yelled, and in a somewhat quieter voice he added, **"I'm fine"**

"_If ya say so, Shiro-chan" _Ichimaru said slowly and deliberately with that grin still plastered across his face.

Toshiro let out a low growl but let it pass, the idiot got pleasure out of annoying him so he was not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing just what a good job he was doing. Turning on his heel he started to stalk away only to hear Gin's light footsteps following him.

"_Hey wait up Shiro-chan. I don' think ya should be walkin' home yoself after hittin' ya head so hard._

"**Honestly I'm fine" **

"_Na, na, I can't let ya walk all tha way back yoself now, can I? Nope I'll jus' hafta walk with you. There's no way I could call mysel' a responsible adult if'n I let a little kid like yoself walk home in the dark 'specially if he jus' banged his head."_

"**I am not a little kid, I can take care of myself and I don't need or want any assistance from you!" **Having shouted this at the top of his voice Toshiro was now, quite understandably, out of breath and therefore couldn't respond to what Gin said next.

"_Aw, Shiro-chan don' be like tha'. I wanna help, honest"_

Being too out of breath to reply Toshiro couldn't say that he couldn't care less whether Gin wanted to help or not because Gin was the last person on earth he would ever ask for help and even then he might just not bother and let whatever was going to happen that would make him even contemplate asking for Gin's help just happen.

"_Oh, good, Shiro-chan ya didn't get mad, that means I can call ya that from now on. Right?"_

Toshiro ground his teeth together but didn't bother dignifying him with a response. Unfortunately for him Gin seemed to take that as a yes and proceeded to skip around the young captain singing,

"_Toshiro, Toshiro, Shiro, Shiro, Shiro-chan." _at the top of his voice.

Said Toshiro clenched his hands into fights with his nails digging into his palm so fiercely that he drew blood, clenched his jaw, ground his teeth and growled but it seemed Gin still didn't get the message and just kept singing. Finally Toshiro snapped, they were almost at the tenth division barracks anyway, he had a killer headache from his fall and Gin's out of tune singing was only making it worse.

"**Shut the fuck up!" **he screamed at Gin.

Gin stopped singing and cocked his head to look at Toshiro, he would almost have looked confused if it wasn't for that grin plastered across his face.

"_Hm, wassa matter Shiro-chan" _Gin asked, the mock bemusement clearly evident in his voice.

"**Stop singing and leave me alone!" **Then making an attempt to get his temper under control he added in a quieter voice, **"Besides we're almost back, I can see the entrance to the barracks from here, so it's fine or you to leave me now."**

"_All right Histugaya-taichou, I'll leave you alone now."_

Toshiro's mouth dropped open, Gin was going to leave him alone, just like that, no, he couldn't believe that, there had to be a reason. What was he plotting in that foul little mind of his? There had to be an ulterior motive to this, he just had to figure out what it was.

Meanwhile Gin was enjoying the effect that his words had had on the young captain and taking advantage of both his open mouth and wandering attention, swept down and gently pressed his lips to Toshiro's. His ever present grin grew wider as he felt Toshiro start with surprise and reflexively closed his mouth or tried to. However, he was already to late as Gin's tongue was at that very moment exploring the boy's mouth. Toshiro didn't know what to do, he had never been kissed before and he certainly hadn't expected his first kiss to be from this man, hell he hadn't expected it to be from any man. He was straight after all, well as far as he knew anyway, he had never really thought about it before and know probably wasn't the right time to be getting distracted by thoughts like this. He snapped out of his reverie and concentrated on the man before him again, he was still kissing him, and Toshiro found that he still didn't know what to do and that as time went on he was actually beginning to enjoy the kiss. He loved the taste of the other man's tongue when I brushed against his own, the sweeping motions he made against the roof of his mouth and the way that tongue delved into all the deepest recesses of his tongue. Then a thought interrupted his pleasure, didn't Gin need air to breathe, after all the kiss had been going on for a while now, wait didn't he, Toshiro, also need to breathe in order to survive. With that thought in mind he finally started struggling to free himself from the other man's lips. When Gin finally broke the kiss he laughed as Toshiro immediately doubled over, hands on knees, gasping for oxygen. Gin of course had remembered to breathe through his nose and at the present time he was feeling quite smug about that. Yoshiro finally manages to gather enough air to wheeze out one single word.

"**Why?"**

Gin just looked at him,

"_Why? Because I can."_

And with that Gin disappeared into the night leaving a shaky and rather confused captain Histugaya to make his way back to the tenth squad barracks and his bed, where he fell into a deep sleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. His last thought before he fell asleep was that he would never be able to look at the third squad captain again without blushing.

* * *

This is my second ever fanfiction and my first Bleach fanfiction and I know it sucked but please review anyway and if you see any mistakes please tell me. Also if anyone wantsme to keep going just tell me and I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mission**

The second part to my story, again not sure about my grammar.

* * *

**Toshiro speaking**

_Ichimaru speaking_

Matsumoto speaking

Yamamoto speaking

* * *

The Mission

Toshiro woke up with a pounding headache and spent a few seconds trying to remember just why exactly it felt like someone was pounding a rock off his head. Then remembering, all too clearly, the events that had transpired the night before that had led to this feeling of wanting to chop his own head off he groaned. Toshiro turned to face his door as it burst open and his fukutaichou Matsumoto Rangiku entered his room.

"Oh Hitsugaya-kun, you're awake" sounding surprised.

The vein on Toshiro's forehead bulged visibly,

"**It's Hitsugaya-taichou to -"**

"Uuaaahh!" (A/N "Uuaaahh!" is meant to be a surprised exclamation) Toshiro was rudely cut off by Matsumoto grabbing him and holding him captive against her ginormous (A/N those things have gotta be fake) breasts. "Taichou, what happened to your head!?"

"**What!? What's wrong with my head?" **Toshiro snapped getting kind of nervous now.

"Well there's a lump the size of either a large chicken egg or a small football on it. Huh! (gasp of horrified surprised) "You didn't do it deliberately, did you?"

"**What why on earth would I do that?"**

"I don't know you're the one who did it. Is it because we're not paying attention to you or could it be a cry for help because of some deep, hidden emotional trauma that occurred in your past?" (Somehow managed to come to an insane and completely incorrect conclusion)

Toshiro just sighed,

"**I'm not even going to ask how you came to that conclusion but I'll tell you know your completely wrong. Also, I don't think I've ever heard you say so many sophisticated words in one sentence." **

Matsumoto just gave him a knowing look full of sympathy ( with a bit of puzzlement thrown in, what did sophisticated mean).

Sighing again and rubbing his head, a painful headache was starting to build up, he wondered why Matsumoto was even in his room. He hated being woken up early, and 7:30 definitely counted as early, so it had better be important.

"**Is there a reason you came bursting into my room or do you just have an unnaturally high death wish today."**

Matsumoto paused to think about that for a second, the strain of trying to remember something that had happened over ten minutes ago was showing clearly on her face.

"Ano … Hai! The Captain Commander wanted to see you, he said it was urgent and you needed to get over there as soon as possible."

She looked pretty pleased at having remembered the whole message but Toshiro was furious. Leaping out of bed fully clothed, he had been too tired to change the night before, he shouted at Matsumoto,

" **You waited this long to tell me something that important! You wouldn't even have said anything about if I hadn't asked, would you!?"**

"Geez, taichou what are you so mad about. I've told you know haven't I?

"**Never mind" **growled Toshiro. **"You wouldn't understand anyway.**

Toshiro practically ran out of the room leaving a very confused looking Matsumoto behind him. As he ran Toshiro's thoughts went something like this, the captain commander wanted to see him. Why? Did he want him to go on a mission? It definitely couldn't just be for a talk, not after the last time Yamamoto-taichou had summoned him for that, that had just been plain awkward. No there was no way either of them wanted to go through that again. Unless of course Yamamoto had forgotten about it, which was quite possible, after all he was getting pretty old an everyone knows people tend to get forgetful in their old age.

Distracted by his thoughts Toshiro forgot to look where he was going and he suddenly lost his, slightly rambling, train of thought and his breath as he ran into something hard and was knocked down. From his knew position on the ground Toshiro looked up into the smirking face of _that_ man. Of all the hundreds, if not thousands, of people in Seireitei that he could have run into why did it have to be _him_. Why was it Ichimaru Gin bending down, hands on hips, smirking at him? With the memory of the night before still fresh in his mind Toshiro immediately blushed a deep red, which only seemed brighter because of his white hair, and Gin's smirk grew even wider.

"_Hey there, Shiro-chan" _Toshiro was too embarrassed to even shut at him for the incorrect use oh his name. _"Where are ya goin' in such a hurry, hmm?"_

Toshiro still couldn't reply, he was too busy trying to force his blush away, and failing miserably, to even try to form coherent words.

"_Shiiroo-chaan" _Gin practically sang while waving his hand in front of the embarrassed boy's face. _"Shiiroo-chaan, ya okay? Yer lookin' a bit dazed agin, 'nfact (A/N 'nfact = in fact) ya look just like ya did last night."_

This caused Toshiro's blush to deepen even further but he eventually managed to squeak out a small, quiet, strangled **"Captain commander's"**

"_Oh! Wha' a coincidence. I was jus' headin' there mysel'. Let's jus' go together then, shall we?"_

Unable to do anything else Toshiro just nodded and allowed Gin to help him to his feet.

"_Is somefin' tha' matter Shiro-chan? Yer bein' awful quiet, an' I mean more than usual."_

Toshiro just shook his head still unable to trust himself to speak without sounding like a complete idiot. For a second Toshiro thought that Gin's smile might have actually turned into a frown but a second later he dismissed the smirk as he saw the smirk on Gin's face hadn't slipped even an inch. Having finally got his blush under control Toshiro decided he could now speak but wasn't sure what he should say. Should he confront Gin about what had happened last night? No, that probably wasn't a good idea, Gin was acting like it had never happened so perhaps it was best if he do the same. However he had to say something, the silence was just too uncomfortable,

"**Ahem … Er …" **

Gin looked at him curiously, _"There somefin' ya wanna say Shiro-chan? Ya know ya can ask me any fin' dontcha."_

There seemed to be something almost suggestive about the last thing Gin said but Toshiro decide to ignore it and continued regardless.

"**So, why do you have to go see the captain commander?"**

"_Why I was summoned dontcha know."_

Toshiro froze Gin was summoned as well, what did that mean? Were they going on a mission together? That couldn't be it, there was just no way Yamamoto could do that to him, he knew Toshiro hated Gin. Gradually Toshiro became aware of a hand passing back and forth in front of his eyes. He frowned at that, that wasn't normal, then he became fully aware of what was going on, it was Ichimaru's hand and that was his voice calling _"Shiro-chan." _Frowning even deeper Toshiro wondered if he would ever stop calling him by that stupid nickname. Then realising that, for once, Ichimaru probably had a reason for doing this, Toshiro had just stopped in the middle of the street after all, he snapped, **"What!?"**

"_Ya was jus' starin' off inta space Shiro-chan. Is tha' somefin' ya do a lot, cause it makes ya seem kinda crazy."_

"**I'm fine, let's just keep going"**

"_Whatever ya say, Shiro-chan"_

Toshiro grimaced at the nickname but realised it was probably too late to start shouting at Ichimaru now as it would have no effect, well apart from maybe making Ichimaru's smirk even wider.

Finally arriving at Yamamoto's office(? A/N I don't know what else to call it) Gin slid open the door for Toshiro allowing him to pass through.

Toshiro grunted a **"Thanks." **and Gin smiled wide enough to show off his teeth. Toshiro shivered at the sight of them, they seemed far sharper than any Shinigami's teeth had a right to be, and scurries quickly past the man and into the room. Both Gin and Toshiro bowed respectfully before the old man sitting on a cushion and in unison said,

"_**Yamamoto-taichou"**_

Yamamoto smiled and gestured for them to sit down.

"Now I realise that the two of you are probably wondering what I called you here for." he croaked out in his gravely voice "I assure that it is a mission of utmost importance which is why I am sending the two of you. This mission requires you to go to the real world and bring something back. To collect the item you must be in your gigais as it must be collected from a human.

Gin leaned forward excitedly,

"_Come on Yamamoto-taichou, jus' tell us wha' it is already, tha' suspense is killin' me. _Glancing over at Toshiro's unchanged expression, _"An' while I know Shiro-chan's not showin' it I'm sho he feels tha' exac' same way."_

Toshiro had stopped listening after he learned they were going on a mission together. This was what he had been dreading on the way here. He just hoped it wouldn't take too long, he didn't know how much time he could spend with this man without going mad or trying to kill him. There was also the fact that his mind kept wandering back to that kiss Gin had given him the night before and know that he had admitted it's presence into his brain he just couldn't stop thinking about it. Why hadn't he pulled away? It should have been his instinctive reaction, shouldn't it. But he hadn't instead he had started to enjoy it and know a small part of his brain, which he was desperately trying to ignore, was telling him that he wanted to do it again. Even more worrying was that it wasn't just a kiss from anyone he wanted to experience after thinking about it he realised he only wanted a kiss from Gin. Now he had yet another reason for wanting this mission to end quickly, he had know idea how long he could keep this feeling secret from Gin. Of course Toshiro was sure that if he was just allowed to have some time away from the man the feelings would soon disperse as though they had never been. Realising that he hadn't been listening to anything Yamamoto had been saying Toshiro wrenched his mind back to the room just in time to hear the last thing Yamamoto said.

"You will be going to the real world to buy some candy canes!" Yamamoto said this with a big smile on his face as if this was one of the most reasonable things in the world.

Toshiro just stared at him his left eye twitching and even Gin seemed surprised.

"And don't even think of coming back without them!"

* * *

I know the candy canes are kinda weird but I'm really craving candy canes right now. Besides christmas is just past so they might have to spend a long time looking for them, if they even go.

Not too sure what's going to happen and my exams are coming up so I probably won't update this for a while. Though I doubt anyone really cares.


End file.
